Carpentry
While the products other Tradeskill classes in one way or another concern your adventuring life, most of the Carpenter's wares are for the non-combat relaxing lifestyle. Carpenters make House Furniture, Strong Boxes, Consignment Containers (Tier 3+), Portable Repair Kits (T7, T8), and Deity Altars (Tier 4,7). If you would like to make wooden weapons see Woodworker. The Ins and Outs of Carpentry Raw Components *Most used are: **Wood **Hard Metal *Used with regularity are: **Roots **Leather *Not usually used (mostly in T6,7 some in 1/2/3) are: **Soft Metal **Gems Stations Unlike other professions which use 1 station their whole life, Carpenters use four different tradeskill stations! *Woodworking Table - most of the Carpenter's product is made here *Loom - used to make rugs and tapestries *Forge - where you make house lights *Work Bench - here you create vases / bottles / jars Fuels For the most part, it's the standard fuel per station being used. * Woodworking Tables use sandpapers. * Looms need filaments. * Forges and Work Benches burn coals. Note: exceptions may apply to both stations and fuels. (There may still be a fuel bug present in the game. Carpenter Products Furniture The vast majority of a carpenter's creations are designed to be placed in one's home. Carpenters are the only class that crafts furniture*, and so they create all types: from standard fare such as chairs and tables to exotic light fixtures and foreboding sculptures. Almost all crafted furniture has an amount of Rent Status Reduction, which reduces the status upkeep cost of a home (up to 0 status cost). Galleries of crafted furniture can be found at EQ2 Trader's Corner, which has recipes and images of all crafted furniture, and Everseek which has both crafted and other-source furniture images. * NOTE: All Artisans can craft T1 furniture, and all Craftsman can craft T1 and T2 furniture. There is also some crafted furniture, such as that made during Frostfell, which is craftable by all or other classes. Altars Carpenters can craft altars at Level 35(T4) and 65(T7) using NO-TRADE recipe books purchased from Deity Historians.. The T4 recipes are available in 'Deity Altar Crafting' (Costing ). They use common T4 materials. They are named "Crafted Altar of ". The T7 recipes are scribed from 'Advanced Deity Altar Crafting' (Costing ). They are named "Imbued Altar of ". Despite the name, they use no Imbuing Material. Instead these recipes use the T7 Rare Wood Ebony. Strongboxes right Strong boxes are wood-based containers weighing 10 units with no item weight reduction. Previously they weighed 100 and had considerably more inventory slots per tier than Backpacks, but this was changed with the release of Live Update 54 to be equal. The most common use for a strong box is for the bank or house vault, and, at early levels, storage containers for the broker. Consignment Containers right Beginning at Tier 3 (Fir), Carpenter's can craft consignment containers, or sales displays. All crafted sales displays are Mastercrafted using a Rare Wood from tier 3 or higher. By using a consignment container, you can then "Place" the display in-house (from a right-click menu, accessible from the market board). Upon doing so, other players can then enter your house and purchase your items directly (bypassing the markup imposed by the broker). Category:Carpenter